FAQ
Reading through the different comments on the [http://worldsdawn.freeforums.net/ forum], Wiki, and waywardprophet.com, I've come across various questions that keep popping up. I've also realized that Sagitar is very, very patient. A lot of these FAQ's are just adapted from Sagitar's answers to player questions. This information is usually available in-game and elsewhere, but I thought it would be nice to list some of the more obvious questions and answers. How do I move around in World's Dawn? Use the arrow keys to move your character, with spacebar or enter used to interact with items and people, or to confirm a selection. Esc or X opens your inventory knapsack or cancels a selection. There you can assign tools to the Q and W keys. The text file called "Instructions.txt" in the game folder has a full list of the Controls. How do I change the default name for the character the animals? On the name entry window, an use the X or Esc keys on a standard keyboard to backspace the default name. Then use the cursor keys and the space bar to enter your new name. How do I save my game progress? Game progress is saved as entries in the Farmers Journal that is to the left of the bed in your house, or by using the Pocket Diary in your inventory knapsack. To use the Farmers Journal stand facing it and press the spacebar and select "Write an entry in the diary." there are only 4 slots for entries. To use the Pocket Diary '''use the X key to open your inventory, select "Special" or "All", press the spacebar and select the diary to bring up the entries list. Note that this is the same list as the Farmers Journal. How do I load my game progress? On the starting screen of the game, select the "Load Story" option to bring up your saved diary entries. My chicken is not giving me eggs / my cow is not giving milk. As long as you've been feeding them, letting them out on sunny days, and bringing them back inside at night, it takes about two weeks before your animals will start giving eggs or milk. Invest early so you can start getting a steady supply. For more, see the Farming page. How do I catch fish? See the Fishing page I can't find the mine! See the Mining page. Where do I get a Pickaxe? See the Mining page. I can't find any Glass Bottles. Brynn will give you one when you are getting everything together to cook Mayor Barley a stew, Benjamin sells one at the Craft Shop, Paxel has one as an item in his stall, there's one available for sale during the Spring Market from Cole, you can buy one during the Silver Stallion Dash if you get enough apples and they are awarded by the Sage Glop. '''Glass Bottles are also found randomly when you dig around Sugar Blossom Village with your Digging Spade. 'There are lots of bottles to get! What's with the stray cat? See the Stray Cat page. Help. I have to dance at the Misty Music Festival and I can't find a partner! You will only be able to ask one of the Marriage Candidates to be your partner if you have already developed a relationship with them by talking to them every day and giving the occasional gift. Don't despair, though; if you don't find a partner, one will be provided for you. Better go practice those dance steps now! Where do I find the recipes that I have collected? There's no one place to look at all your recipes. You can look at recipes for a specific kitchen tool by using it (e.g., '''Frying Pan, Lazy Cooker, '''etc.). For more, see the Cooking Recipes page. How do I sell things? Everything you want to sell (crops, fish, etc.) you can place in the shipping crate by your home. For a list of what you are paid, visit the Sell List. Help. I keep running out of energy. You didn't read the 'Guide. I want more tips! There are plenty of tips in-game. Watch more TV. Category:How to find true friendship